Uma canção de Josep Puigdemont
by Braunjakga
Summary: A vida de Josep Puigdemont era calma até os ventos de uma guerra cruel invadirem a sua cidade natal, Girona, e afetar definitivamente o destino de sua família. Refugiado em Barcelona, vivendo nas ruas e sobrevivendo de favor, Josep recebe uma proposta irrecusável para tirar sua família da miséria: ir até Gibraltar e capturar as Cartas Clow das mãos de um mago poderossísimo!
1. A fuga

I

Um homem martelava uma chapa de aço sobre uma bigorna.

Depois, ele coloca a chapa martelada na parede e começa a martelar outra.

Ele era um homem alto, moreno, careca, braços desproporcionais, onde o esquerdo era menor e menos musculoso que o direito, e tinha uma cicatriz na cabeça, causada por uma lasca de ferro que voou quando martelava uma peça.

Seu nome era Josep Puigdemont.

Josep Puigdemont i Sants era um ferreiro de Girona, Catalunya.

Era casado com Maria Josep y Nuñez e os dois tinham uma filhinha chamada Meritxell. A menina deles tinha cabelos claros como os da mãe, pele branca e olhos azuis, as mesmas qualidades da mãe.

Josep era um homem sonhador, idealista e bastante inexperiente, incapaz de ver a realidade em sua plenitude.

Ele não era um homem muito bonito, nem sequer muito forte.

Nasceu e cresceu em Girona e passou a vida inteira na cidade.

– Pronto! Mais uma para os Coronelas! Visca Catalunya lliure! – Josep apanhou a peça e pendurou na parede.

Nessa época, a Espanha estava vivendo uma guerra de sucessão ao trono espanhol, entre a casa Bourbon e a Casa Habsburgo e, com a aproximação da guerra na Catalunya, Josep tomou partido dos separatistas catalães, que estavam contra o Rei da Casa Bourbon que tomou o poder em Madrid, pois Josep viveu a vida inteira ouvindo as histórias de uma guerra anterior, a guerra dos segadores, e como os Catalães foram valentes ao defender seu país, Catalunha, do assédio das duas potências estrangeiras.

Ora, a guerra foi um conflito entre França e Espanha onde a Catalunha. por fazer fronteira às duas grandes nações, sofreu muito. As colheitas foram devastadas para o esforço de guerra dos dois países. Para acabar com a fome que surgiu no país pela presença das tropas, os Catalães pegaram em foices e lutaram contra as tropas das duas potências. Perderam, mas mostraram que a Catalunha reage quando convém.

Josep sentia que a mesma coisa acontecia agora, só que agora, estavam lutando de vez pela independência do seu território do reino da Espanha, aproveitando a confusão para ver quem ficaria com o trono.

Por causa disso, trabalhava horas a fio, alguns dias, até 16 horas por dia fazendo armas e acessórios para as tropas separatistas catalães, além de sua cota de trabalho diário, de graça, voluntariamente pela causa que tanto acreditava. Por isso, quase nem ia pra casa dormir, ver a família.)

Alguns diziam que era por causa do casamento dele com Maria, em ruínas, mas eram só boatos.

Um dia, um homem de casacão vermelho, chapéu preto de três abas dobradas para cima e fuzil nas costas bateu na porta da oficina de Josep.

– Entre!

– Com licença, Josep, Sargento Andreu dos coronelas entrando…

O sargento entrou e ficou contemplando a oficina de Josep.

A oficina de Josep era um local limpo, caloroso e aconchegante. De dentro, não se ouvia ruídos do lado de fora. Tinha um enorme forno de pedra atrás da casa e uma bigorna enorme, para trabalhos mais longos, que vivia sempre aceso, e outro forno menor perto do balcão onde atendia os clientes, com o qual fazia pequenos objetos. Um depósito estava numa sala ao lado e havia uma segunda sala do lado do depósito. Runas que apenas alguns poucos entendiam o significado estavam inscritas nas vigas de madeiras que serviam de coluna ao local e as paredes estavam cheias de ferramentas que usava. A que mais gostava era um enorme martelo de aço que ganhara de presente de uma amigo de Perpinya.

Sua casinha ficava logo em cima da oficina.

Josep esfregou as mãos sujas no pano para cumprimentar o homem:

– A que eu devo a visita, Sargento? Aconteceu alguma coisa nas linhas de frente em LLeida?

– Outro assunto dos coronelas, Josep, outro assunto.

O homem era um coronela, soldado de infantaria da Generalitat de Catalunya.

A Generalitat foi criada pela Coroa de Aragão e era a entidade responsável por governar toda a região de Barcelona e as cidades do interior dela, o que mais tarde veio a ser a Catalunha atual.

Andreu tirou um pergaminho do bolso da farda vermelha:

– Josep, uma carta do presidente Angel Colom.

Josep estava apreensivo. Leu atentamente e seu humor mudou do dia para a noite.

– Os espanhóis vão invadir?

– Sim, em menos de uma hora de caminhada daqui… temos que fugir…

– Fugir? Mas como a gente vai fugir se isso aqui é terra nossa? Cadê as armas? Cadê os Miquelets?

– Tão mantendo Puigcerdá e Seu d'Urgell, a gente tentou impedir eles em Banyoles, mas não conseguimos…

– Com o interior sendo nosso? Como eles invadiram?

– Por mar, desembarcaram em "El port de la selva" faz… Três horas!

– E conseguiram chegar até aqui nessa velocidade toda?

O sargento Andreu ficou mudo. Josep continuou:

– Estão há uma hora de caminhada! Como pode uma coisa dessas?

– Eu não sei senhor, eu só sei que o senhor precisa sair daqui com a sua família!

– Mas eu não posso nem tirar tudo o que eu conquistei a vida toda? Vou perder tudo! Sargento, veja, são poucos homens pra se deslocarem tão rápido assim e ameaçar uma cidade como Girona… Dá pra lutar! Eu tenho um martelo aqui e…

– Não são não… e não dá não…

– Vamos partir sem lutar?

O coronela cansou de discutir e puxou Josep pela mão e tirou-o da oficina.

– Não temos tempo senhor! Vai, vai!

Maria e Meritxell já estavam numa carroça em frente a casa que os levaria para fora de Girona.

Muitas outras pessoas na cidade também estavam saído a cavalo ou a pé, às pressas.

Outras pegaram em armas para ajudar na defesa da cidade, pois assim como Josep, achavam que era uma tropa pequena que dava pra ser repelida.

Josep não teve outra opção a não ser seguir a mulher, a filha e os demais coronelas que estavam evacuando a cidade, com uma imensa vontade no coração de ficar e lutar.


	2. A devastação

II

Josep e sua família foram levados para Blanes, cidade na província de Girona, próxima ao mar.

Ficaram apenas um mês na cidade, pois o ataque a Girona por parte das tropas espanholas foi rápido, durou apenas algumas horas e não durou muito.

Logo depois do ataque, começou a reconstrução da cidade por parte dos Miquelets e Coronelas, a mando da Generalitat, mas Josep só ficou sabendo da reconstrução da cidade depois de um mês.

Ora, os Miquelets eram tropas de montanha da Generalitat de Catalunya.

Vestiam casacões azuis, tinham chapéus pretos de três abas e carregavam fuzis nas costas. Diferente dos coronelas, tinham também casacos de frio para as montanhas e mochilas com equipamento de escalada, como martelos, correntes e cordas e preferiam atirar mais com dois pares de pistola do que com o fuzil. Assim que Josep voltou para Girona, entendeu porque o ataque fora breve, vendo as casas que ainda estavam no chão, incluído a sua: Não era um ataque de tomada, mas de destruição.

A cidade inteira havia sido passada pelo fogo numa velocidade surpreendente. Só queriam enfraquecer os recursos das forças independentistas.

Casas e prédios de pedra derreteram com a ação do fogo. Até mesmo a bigorna da sua oficina virou uma poça de ferro derretida, como sorvete no chão.

As outras construções de madeira estavam só o pó.

Durante dias, Josep se perguntou que tipo de força tinha feito isso. Tinha que ter sido um fogo muito forte mesmo, pois nem mesmo as explosões de pólvora e as chamas das fogueiras podiam causar tanta destruição assim num tempo tão curto.

Girona estava arrasada e Josep perdera tudo, todos os seus meios de trabalho: Roupas, móveis e ferramentas da oficina. Estava abalado por dentro.

Quando estava no que restou de sua casa, olhando a destruição causada pelas tropas espanholas, o sargento Andreu apareceu:

– Sargento, ainda vive!

– Sim, Josep, ainda estou aqui!

– Porque não me falou que metade da cidade estava de pé? Fiquei cinco semanas em Blanes vivendo de favor, numa favela, só esperando… a Maria não suportou isso...

– Entendo… A duras custas eu também sobrevivi ao ataque dos espanhóis, Josep, estava em Barcelona, tratando das queimaduras.

Andreu arregaçou a manga do casacão vermelho e mostrou a imensa crosta negra que tinha no braço.

– Isso é uma queimadura feia!

– Quase perdi o braço…

– Sabe o que usaram para destruir tudo isso?

– Alguns tão falando até que foi bruxaria…

– Sei…

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Josep continuou

– Mas, mudando de assunto, e a minha casa, as minhas coisas… como algumas casas estão sendo reconstruídas e a minha não?

– Senhor, são casas das famílias de Coronelas e Miquelets, elas têm prioridade, fora alguns políticos da Catalunya que estão em Barcelona…

– Mas eu não ajudei as tropas da Generalitat esse tempo todo?

O Sargento Andreu ficou mudo.

– Quem sabia que o senhor ajudava era o Presidente Angel Colom, com certeza ele teria tratado o senhor melhor, mas como ele morreu…

– Morreu? E eu não estou sabendo de nada?

– Isso aconteceu faz um mês, no meio da confusão do ataque à Girona. Quiseram deixar em segredo pra não desestabilizar mais ainda o país. Muita gente acredita que os espanhóis mandaram matar o presidente Colom, porque ele só bebeu um copo de água antes de dormir e já amanheceu morto no dia seguinte, em Barcelona, mas pareceu morte natural, a gente não sabe como provar… o presidente já era velho, mas estava são antes de morrer…

– Então, eu estou perdido! Todos nós estamos perdidos!

– Ainda há esperança senhor, só que agora tem outro presidente na Generalitat que não conhece o senhor…

Josep fez uma cara de quem compreendeu e não gostou.

– Se o senhor for pra Barcelona, e relatar tudo o que o senhor fez... quem sabe ele não escute o senhor? Ele tá lá no arsenal de guerra… Ele é novo e veio do interior como a gente. O nome dele é Santiago Castell.


	3. A audiência

III

Josep pegou um burrinho, colocou a mulher e a filha neles e partiu para Barcelona, só com a roupa do corpo, buscando ter uma audiência com o presidente.

Esperava que ele lhe restaurasse a casa, a oficina, as ferramentas perdidas no incêndio.

Barcelona era a capital da Catalunya, uma cidade grande que crescera por causa do comércio. Os muros da cidade velha, quando Barcelona era chamada de Barcino pelos romanos, ainda existia e emanavam muita magia, como se nada pudesse destruir a cidade, lar de muitos condes e condessas.

Havia prédios altos de concreto por toda a parte e pouquíssimos eram de madeira. O comércio pulsava nessas casinhas e bem Josep podia fazer a vida lá, mas não gostava de cidades grandes e preferia o interior.

Depois de passar pela cidade velha logo encontrou o prédio do arsenal de guerra, a sede da Generalitat de Catalunya.

Nem sequer parou para descansar, pois não tinha dinheiro para um hotel. Os coronelas, ouvindo seu nome e tudo o que ele fizera, ofereceram comida e forragem para o burro, mas não abrigo, e veriam com o presidente se ele podia ser atendido em audiência por ele.

Levou uma semana morando na rua, mas Josep foi atendido pelo presidente.

Ao primeiro olhar, Santiago Castell pareceu ser um homem jovem demais para a função. Tinha pele branca lisa e sem barba, uma voz fina e delicada desagradável, assim como o resto do corpo, ficava mexendo nos cabelos lisos negros toda hora, colocando atrás da orelha como uma mulher fazia com os cabelos, mas era sério e firme nas palavras e Josep sentia uma energia mágica estranha vinda dele e do rapaz do lado do presidente.

O rapaz se chamava Pere Montserrat e era porta-voz da presidência. Tinha cabelos lisos, pele morena, corpo robusto e falava quase nada.

Santi era o Presidente da Generalitat, mas recebia os pedintes do alto de uma espécie de trono, com um rapaz do lado.

Josep ajoelhou-se e suplicou para ele como se fosse para um rei, mesmo ele sendo republicano:

– Senhor Santi, lamento a morte do nosso presidente Colom, mas dou boas vindas ao seu governo.

– Agradecido, Josep, qual o seu pedido?

– Senhor, levei dois dias pra chegar até aqui e uma semana para ser atendido por vossa excelência e só tenho um humilde pedido: gostaria de ter minha casa e minha oficina de volta, destruída pelos malditos espanhóis. Sou ferreiro e dei muito do meu sangue pela causa, o presidente Colom me conhecia…

mas sem meus meios de vida, eu não posso fazer muito pela nossa liberdade…

– Eu entendo, mas não posso fazer nada por você…

– Nada? Senhor, eu estou vivendo na rua…

– Eu sei, tem muita gente vivendo nas ruas de Barcelona hoje em dia… muita gente vinda do interior que perdeu tudo…

Josep se aproximou do "trono", quase rasgando as roupas imundas que vestia. Maria olhava tudo com desdém e Meritxell estava apreensiva, assim como os Miquelets que cercavam o "trono", olhando todos os movimentos de Josep, com as mãos nas pistolas no bolso, prontos para atirar.

– Senhor, eu sou um soldado da causa catalã!

– Sim! Eu também sou um soldado da causa catalã, todo mundo aqui é soldado da causa, não é gente.

Todos responderam em coro.

– O que faria de você especial? Diferente? Estamos na República Catalã e não no reino da Espanha pra conceder favor a qualquer um, porque se eu conceder favor pra qualquer um, o tesouro do país vai pro espaço e essa Generalitat vai virar casa de caridade!

Todos responderam em coro novamente.

Josep queria chorar.

– Não chore! Se você quiser, a gente te dá um fuzil e te acrescenta num regimento de Miquelets, você é forte. Essa sua mulher aí pode servir pra cozinhar ou lavar roupa e a sua filha vai ser botada num orfanato ou pode servir como pajém pra algum rico daqui que queira, o que acha?

Josep recusou a proposta.

Saiu de lá se sentindo tão humilhado que nem sequer queria acreditar que aquela era a Generalitat de Catalunya por quem tanto deu o sangue.


	4. A diagonal

IV

A família voltou pra um beco de Barcelona, na avenida diagonal.

A diagonal de Barcelona era uma rua muito movimentado, cheia de feiras e comércios de alimentos de todo mediterrâneo. Josep sempre conseguia uma fruta que sobrou, uma folha de alface ou um tomate amassado que ninguém quis. Às vezes, dava até pra ganhar um pedaço de carne meio marrom, mas que depois de cozido, dava pra comer.

Josep não podia viver mais de caridade da Generalitat. Logo de manhã cedo, foi tentar arranjar emprego. Deixou Meritxell e Maria no beco, esperando. No começo da tarde voltou animado com um pedaço de chocolate nas mãos.

– Toma, María! Eu sei que não é muito, mas foi o que eu consegui por hoje… arranjei um bico e o cara me deixou usar a oficina dele se eu desse metade dos lucros pra ele pelo aluguel! Esse é o primeiro de muitos e…

Maria olhava indiferente para o chocolate. Meritxell estava animada, estendendo as mãozinhas para o chocolate.

– Eu vou trabalhar duro como nunca! Eu vou reconstruir nossa vida…

Maria deu um tapa nas mãos de Josep e o chocolate caiu no chão.

– Você é um imprestável, Josep! Olha o que você faz com a sua família!

– E eu ia adivinhar, mulher, que eu ia perder tudo!

– Você podia ter ido pras Américas! Tá todo mundo enricando lá! E você com essa miséria de independência da Catalunha!

– Maria, é uma oportunidade única!

Maria chutou o chocolate e Meritxell chorou com o gesto da mãe.

Nesse exato momento, um homem com gibão elegante e perfumado pegou o chocolate, limpou a parte suja e deu uma mordida nele:

– Ora, ora, quem está aqui! Se não é o velho Josep e a Maria!

– Carles!

Maria correu e deu um abração em Carles.

– Amigo, eu também te abraçaria, se eu não estivesse encardido como eu tou agora!


	5. A captura

V

Carles levou a família toda para um hotel de Barcelona à beira mar.

Carles Roig era amigo de infância de Josep. Enquanto que Josep era tranquilo, sonhador e batalhador, Carles era o contrário. Mulherengo, não tinha trabalho fixo e vivia de "serviços" que não detalhava quais eram. Não tinha endereço fixo, mas sempre dava um jeito de se manter arrumado, banhado e perfumado. Se dizia "bicho solto" e orgulhava-se de dizer que vivia como os homens de antigamente, que só dependiam de suas próprias forças pra sobreviver no "mundo cão", e, mesmo assim, se vestia e comia como um Barão.

No restaurante do hotel, de frente ao mar, Maria devorava uma sopa suculenta, como nunca provou antes e Meritxell brincava no colo de Carles com uma bola de borracha que o "tio" deu para a pequena. Josep olhava tudo com indiferença, prestando mais atenção nas ondas do mar, indo e vindo.

Carles amava Meritxell como se fosse filha dele mesmo.

Todos já estavam banhados e limpos, com roupas novas, compradas por Carles.

– Come, homem! Saco vazio não pára em pé!

– Come, papai!

– Não estou com fome, Carles. Já te aviso que não vou ficar aqui pra sempre… E vou te pagar por tudo isso aqui!

– Você tá louco, é? Vamos ficar o tempo que for aqui, até você conseguir nossa casa em Girona, tá entendendo? Você não tá trabalhando?

– Eu tou, Maria, mas não é fixo, é só um bico!

– Você é um frouxo, Josep!

Carles sorria. Josep e Maria se olhavam com raiva. Meritxell ficou preocupada.

– Vai brincar na praia, vai! Depois o tio te chama.

Meritxell correu com a bola de borracha até às areias.

– Josep, dinheiro vai e vem e nós também. Eu paguei um mês de hospedagem pra vocês, comprei também uma maleta cheia de roupas e não quero nada disso de volta, podem ficar aqui o tempo que precisar…

– Eu não gosto disso, Carles, Você sabe! Vivendo às custas de outro homem… Eu, que sempre batalhei a vida toda…

– Trabalho honesto não ajuda ninguém nesses dias de hoje, eu sempre falei isso pra você...

– Eu sempre falei isso pra ele, mas ele nunca me escuta, Carles! Ele não é esperto como você! – Disse Maria

Josep olhou a esposa com raiva e Carles colocava panos quentes em toda a situação:

– Calma, Maria! Eu digo isso porque o nosso dinheiro só vai pro governo e não vemos nada de volta… Mas eu sou amigo de vocês, não sou? Amigo é pra isso…

Josep resolveu se calar quanto a isso.

– Com que você tá pagando isso? Contrabando? Tráfico? Extorsão? Estelionato?

– Se eu falar você não vai gostar…

– Conta, oras!

– Eu tou fazendo a boa com essa guerra aqui! Até agora já consegui dinheiro pra comprar uma fazenda na Colômbia ou uma mina na de prata no Peru. Tudo é planejamento, cara! Mais um pouco e eu já faço a boa…

– Isso me cheira a traição, cara!

Carles sorria:

– Para com isso! Eu sou bicho solto e vivo como um… Catalunya independente ou não, gente como eu sempre vai existir…

– Você que foi esperto, Carles, isso sim, não é como o Josep que foi trouxa e ficou do lado dos separatistas…

– Maria!

Enquanto Josep se irritava com Maria, o cozinheiro do restaurante apontou para a mesa deles. Um grupo de coronelas entrou no restaurante armado de fuzis.

Carles percebeu o perigo e tentou saltar o muro que separava o restante do mar. Foi pego pelos coronelas pelo braço. Restou a ele levantar os brancos e sorrir, com um cano de fuzil apontado para a nuca.

Com medo, Maria se agarrou com Josep, uma única vez, naquele dia:

– O que está havendo aqui?

– Você que é o Josep Puigdemont?

– Sou. Sou sim.

– O presidente Santi Castell deseja vê-lo imediatamente!

Vendo que Carles sorria preocupado, Josep atendeu o chamado deles sem hesitar.


	6. A proposta

VI

Josep, Maria e Carles foram levados novamente até o arsenal de guerra de Barcelona, em uma carroça para prisioneiros

A sala para foram levados era toda revestida de pedra negra.

Havia uma mesa imensa no meio dela e quatro janelas ficavam na parede oeste da sala. Havia também alguns archotes nas paredes. Um imenso brasão da Generatitat, quatro barras vermelhas num fundo amarelo, estava pendurado na parede norte. cercado por duas cortinas vermelhas pra dar mais solenidade para o lugar!

Havia duas portas no norte e no sul da sala, próximos às paredes leste e oeste. Josep, Maria e Carles entraram pela porta no sul da sala, escoltados pelos Miquelets e se sentaram em volta da mesa.

O presidente da Generalitat, Santi Castell, e seu porta-voz, Pere Montserrat, entraram logo depois pela porta no norte.

Pere trazia em suas mãos um grande pergaminho enrolado.

A cara de Josep estava fechada enquanto Carles sorria de tudo aquilo.

Em ambientes fechados com autoridades, Josep ficava sério enquanto que Carles costumava ser divertido e informal na fala e nos modos em qualquer situação.

Maria nem sequer sabia onde estava, preferia ficar muda e calada.

Uma garrafa de vinho e cinco taças foram postas na mesa.

– Aposto que não é pra nós! Só pra eles! Aquele vinho é caro pra caramba! É Codorniu! - Comentou Carles com Josep.

– E eu que trabalho tanto e nem sei que gosto tem um vinho de Sant Sadurni d'Anoia! – Josep se permitiu gargalhar uma única vez com Carles.

– Podem se retirar.

Todos os Miquelets saíram com a ordem do presidente.

Carles foi o primeiro a falar:

– Senhor presidente, o que o senhor vai querer com pessoas como nós, simples caipiras do interior? Como podemos ser úteis a Generalitat e a causa catalã como, o senhor mesmo disse ao meu amigo Josep, moradores de rua dependendo de favores dos coronelas?

– Em primeiro lugar, perdão pelos modo ríspido como eu tratei você, Josep… se eu soubesse antes quem você era e o quanto nos ajudou, sua casa já estaria de pé agora em Girona…

– Ora, que maravilha! Depois de todo o dinheiro que eu gastei!

– A Generalitat de Catalunya vai recompensar seus heróis no devido tempo, Senhor Carles… desde que alguns sacrifícios sejam feitos… fora que nós sabemos que o senhor não tem feito coisas muito "lícitas" no Reino da Espanha…

– Eu sabia que tinha coisa aí… desembucha, president! Sabia que iam pegar meus rabos presos!

– Nada disso…

Pere estendeu a palma da mão no ar e a garrafa de vinho flutuou até Carles, Josep e Maria.

Três das cinco taças de vinho trazidas pelos miquelets saíram de uma ponta até a outro da mesa quando Santi colocou as mãos sobre elas. Pequenas faíscas elétricas saíram das suas mãos.

Josep e Carles se entreolharam. Carles soria, Josep parecia preocupado.

– Senhores, nós somos pessoas que têm "habilidades especiais" que nos diferencia dos comuns, não temos?

Carles ria freneticamente. Abriu a garrafa de vinho, se serviu e riu mais ainda. Josep e Maria se levantaram com tudo da cadeira onde estava:

– Tá maluco, cara? Tu não tá pensando…

Santi se levantou um pouco e ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala, gesticulando com a mão quando queria trazer emoção ao relato:

– Por muito tempo, nós, catalães, fomos um povo independente até que vieram os castelhanos e acabaram com a nossa independência quando uniram as coroas de Aragão-Catalunya com Castela… Aquilo foi um desastre!

– Que mané coroa de Aragão-Catalunya! Toda essa merda tem o nome de Espanha faz tempo...

– Senhor Carles! Somos diferentes! Nosso sangue, nossa língua, nossos costumes, nossa cultura… são tantas as diferenças que fomos forçados à uma união com os Castelhanos que nunca deu certo e lutamos contra isso em 1640!

– Em 1640 eles tavam lutando contra o roubo das fazendas feito pelo governo! E outra: eu não sou tão diferente de um manchego, de um gitano ou de um galego! Corte a gente ao meio e você vai ver que todo mundo é a mesma merda!

– Agora você me entende! Sim! Espanha nos rouba, nos coloniza e nos devasta! Se a gente não se separar agora, que futuro vai ter nossos filhos?

– E vocês acham que não vão fazer a mesma coisa? Seja aqui ou em Madrid, a gente vai ser roubado de todo jeito! É nossos impostos indo e a gente não vendo nada de volta!

Santi se irritou tentando explicar a "causa" para Carles. Josep fazia sim para cada afirmação de Santi.

– Está bem, você venceu! Mas independente do que você ache ou pense, eu estou aqui para conseguir a independência da Catalunya ou morrer tentando!

– El Rey não vai te dar essa independência mais nem ferrando!

– Exato! Ele vai violar nossos direitos e usar toda a força do exército contra a gente, mas a gente tá conseguindo repelir eles, por enquanto, mas isso não vai durar por muito tempo… Uma hora, eles vão mandar chumbo pesado…

Carles ficou tenso com o que ouviu e engoliu em seco:

– E daí nossas habilidades especiais, entram, né? Você tá louco, jão? Eu já vou logo te avisando que tem gente pra meter o bedelho nessas nossas "habilidades especiais" e mandar a gente em cana! Em cana brava!

– Sim, enquanto o "fiscal" dessas habilidades ficar ao lado do Rei em Madrid, eles vão ter tudo contra a gente e nós nada contra eles! Essa é a realidade…

Carles ficou sério. Josep começou a falar:

– Molt honorable president, eu concordo que os espanhóis estão com o nosso conselheiro de habilidades especiais e que eles tem carta branca pra usar isso contra a gente e nós não; agora eu queria entender em que nossas habilidades vão ser úteis nessa guerra…

– Fico feliz, Josep, que tenha entendido nossa urgência… Pere?

Pere estendeu um pergaminho que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa e começou a explicar.

Aquilo era um mapa da Espanha. mas o mapa tinha algo a mais. Quando Pere esticou-o sobre a mesa, imagens em três dimensões feitas de luz pularam do mapa como aquilo fosse uma maquete:

– Faz uma semana que eu sonhei que há uma arma que pode nos dar a independência. Ela está escondida em Gibraltar, aqui no sul. A missão de vocês é ir até Gibraltar e pegar essa arma pra gente!

Carles ficou em silêncio, pegou a garrafa de vinho Codorniu e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Depois de beber, soltou um riso tão estridente que quase se engasga com o vinho que ainda escorria por sua garganta.

Santi, Pere e Josep estavam sérios:

– Você tá dizendo pra gente invadir uma base militar Inglesa, INGLESA, arriscar nossos traseiros, levar chumbo de inglês pra pegar essa arma? Piada né? Pra inglês ver!

– Eu estou muito sério, Senhor Carles! Pra catalão ver mesmo!

Santi fez um gesto e Pere abriu a porta atrás deles.

Lá estava Meritxell, cercada de dois miquelets.

Carles e Josep se levantam com um susto.

– Vem cá, Txell, vem cá! Vem falar com o President…

A menina loirinha vestia um vestido novo vermelho de bolinhas brancas.

Ela andou até eles e deu para sentir que ela estava banhada e perfumada. Só que também estava com a boca toda lambuzada.

– Tava gostoso o chocolate, Txell?

– Tava sim, tio Santi, bligada!

– Você gostaria de comer chocolate todo dia?

– Sim, tio Santi.

– Que bom! O tio também que dar chocolate pra vocês, mas o papai e o titio Carles não querem…

– Pu que?

– Porque eles não querem ajudar o tio Santi a conseguir um livro importante pra que você possa ter chocolate todo dia, Txell! Que malvados, não?

Meritxell ficou calada. Não queria falar mal do pai e do tio Carles.

– Txell, você gostou do vestido? De tomar banho quente?

– Gostei muito, tio…

– Você vai ter tudo isso, Txell, se o papai e o titio ajudarem o tio aqui; pede pra eles toparem! Eles só vão ter que ficar fora um mês e, depois que voltarem, vão ser heróis para a vida toda! O que acha?

Meritxell não falava nada, mas os olhos dela escondiam uma súplica escondida e os Miquelets ainda estavam no corredor, com as mãos nos dois bolsos, onde mantinham duas pistolas a disposição prontas para atirar a qualquer momento.

Santi, Pere, Mertxell e os miquelets aguardavam uma resposta dos dois.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles

Foi Santi quem quebrou aquele silêncio.

– Então, Josep, uma última chamada; quer dar a vida que sua família sempre mereceu e de quebra ser um dos heróis da nossa liberdade ou quer ser um ferreiro falido e ferrado, sem casa andando pelas ruas de Barcelona, vivendo de restos que encontra na avenida diagonal? O que me diz Maria

Maria estava tensa. Apesar de ter servido como "peso morto" a reunião toda, seu rosto escondia uma agonia que não dava para disfarçar e Josep conhecia muito bem.

– Tudo o que eu peço é um simples sacrifício de um, dois meses em troca de uma vida inteira de glória… afinal, não existe almoço grátis!

– Presidente, sempre foi o meu compromisso a Catalunya e a nossa independência; tudo bem, eu topo ir pra Gibraltar e pegar essa arma dos ingleses.

Josep e Santi apertaram as mãos.

O ferreiro estava sério enquanto o President emanava malícia pelos olhos, uma malícia que Carles conhecia muito bem.


	7. A descoberta

VII

Praia da Barceloneta.

Uma tarde ensolarada e quente. Eram três da tarde.

As areias beges da praia brilhavam como vidro enquanto as ondas do mar iam e vinham.

Uma leve brisa soprava do mar e agitava roupas e cabelos das pessoas que passavam.

Havia uma feira livre na frente da praia, cheia de frutas e legumes e outros produtos que chegaram do porto.

As barracas coloridas davam para ser vistas de longe.

Aquela praia e aquela rua estavam cheia de gente alegre e feliz, exceto por duas pessoas.

Josep e Carles estavam sentados em um banco de pedra à beira mar, cabisbaixos, sem saber o que fazer.

Maria estava na feira, fazendo compras, com o dinheiro que Santi Castell liberou para a família de Josep.

– Você vai querer se ferrar mesmo em Gibraltar, cara?

– E eu tenho opção? Ou eu me ferro aqui ou em Gibraltar!

– Eu não tou a fim de me ferrar não! Logo quando eu tava fazendo a boa com essa guerra aqui!

– Tá certo então… então você não é meu amigo e nem nunca foi!

Josep olhava para Carles com raiva.

– Que conversa é essa cara? Eu tava praticamente te sustentando aqui e eu não sou teu truta?

Os dois começaram a discutir.

– Me sustentando? Tá maluco é? Eu nem queria comer a merda do prato que tu me pagou! Você insistiu!

– Então me devolve minha grana!

– Vou devolver sim, seu merda! Quando eu "fazer a boa" em Gibraltar, malandro! Seu filho de uma puxa! Cê tá pensando o quê, hein? Que eu sou menos homem que você é?Você é o machão e eu sou o merda, é?

– Quer saber, Josep? É, é isso mesmo! Você sempre foi um merda e é um merda até hoje!

Carles não aguentou aquilo e saiu do lado de Josep indo se perder no meio das barracas coloridas.

Josep ficou magoado com as palavras do amigo.

– E você sempre foi um rato fujão e covarde que vinha me pedir abrigo quando tavam te cobrando dívida de chifre, seu infeliz! Dívida de chifre! Merda!

Josep chutou a areia na sua frente com tudo.

ACDJP

No meio da feira, Carles encontrou-se com Maria em uma barraca de bananas.

Ela nunca antes tinha visto uma banana das américas e adorou o sabor.

Meritxell gostou também da banana e se lambuzou todinha comando a fruta como tinha feito com o chocolate.

As duas encheram um carrinho com a fruta além de várias outras frutas.

Vendo que Carles corria freneticamente pela feira, Maria se preocupou e agarrou o homem pelo braço:

– Onde você tá indo?

– Tou dando o fora! Eu sempre fui bicho solto no mundo! Eu só queria ajudar vocês e acabei me ferrando na mão do governo!

– Você ficou louco é? Você vai pra Gibraltar, cara! O Josep não vai conseguir isso sozinho!

– Ele que se dane pra lá!

Maria se desesperou

– Você pensa que a Generatitat não vai perceber isso não? Que você não foi com ele? Eles foram claros que você tinha que ir junto! Os miquelets vão atrás de você, cara! Eles tão por toda parte!

– Quem é Miquelet e quem é Coronela? Tem cão brabo aí pior que eles! Daqui a pouco esses cão brabo vão acabar com toda a farra dessa "Generalitat".

Maria olhou para Carles assustada, com olhos arregalados e respiração suspensa:

– O que você tá pensando cara? Tá fechado com os espanhóis?

– Me deixa, vai!

Carles se soltou de Maria e continuou andando pelas ruas.

– Carles!

Maria tentou correr atrás dele, mas foi impedida pelas lágrimas de Meritxell.

A garota chorava estridente na feira e até mesmo deixou cair a banana que tanto gostou no chão.

ACDJP

Enquanto andava ao lado de um beco, atrás das barracas da feira na rua, Carles foi puxado novamente pelo braço para dentro do beco.

O homem que o empurrou vestia uma túnica vermelha como sangue, de mago, com capuz na parte de trás.

Era um homem jovem loiro, muito bonito, pele lisa, de olhos azuis claros como água.

Carles se assustou com o gesto, mas logo se recompôs:

– Enric? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

– O que eu tou fazendo? O que você está fazendo ainda aqui, eu me pergunto…

Carles se soltou das mãos de Enric. Ele entendeu a mensagem:

– Quer dizer que eu vou ter que me ferrar mesmo, é?

– Eu não disse pra você que a gente vai te pagar o dobro?

– Mas que merda, Enric! Não era só espionar não?

– O que é invadir Gibraltar, um pedacinho de rocha no meio do nada, comparado a tudo o que você já fez antes? Você é esperto, cara!

Enric agarrou o ombro de Carles e lhe deu um leve tapa na bochecha, incentivando-o.

Carles virou o rosto, contrariado:

– Deu maior trabalho colocar veneno no quarto daquele velho, daí vem outro doido no lugar com esse lance de "arma mágica" dos ingleses… Dá vontade de pegar essa merda pra mim mesmo, cara!

– E você ia usar como? Você já vai comprar briga com os ingleses roubando essa arma, agora não queira comprar briga com Madrid!

Carles ainda estava contrariado.

– É certeza isso mesmo, né, Enric?

– Onde é que eu já fiquei de caô com você? Sempre te pagamos tudo adiantado…

– Tá certo então…

Carles ainda estava muito contrariado e Enric viu a revolta dele na cara.

– Não tente nada de engraçado, cara, ou eu prometo que você não vai morrer de um jeito muito bonito… Lembre-se: você já traiu seu amigo, não traiu? Você está nas minhas mãos!

Enric desapareceu numa espécie de buraco negro que apareceu no ar e sugou seu corpo todo.

– Nas suas mãos é? Vai vendo! Eu fui muito vacilão mesmo… Vou atrás do Josep e resolver logo essa parada…

ACDJP

De volta para a praia de La Barceloneta, Josep segurava Meritxell no colo.

Ele balançava o corpo da pequena para que ela descansasse e não chorasse mais.

Maria estava ao lado dele, sentada no banco, como carrinho cheio de frutas:

– Você tem que ir atrás dele, Josep! É nossa única esperança…

– Ele não é bicho solto? Eu que tou pensando em ir pra Gibraltar sozinho…

– Arriscar sua vida e largar sua filha ao relento aqui? Não pensa em mim, pensa nela!

Josep ficou calado por um tempo.

– Minha mesmo, Maria?

Maria olhava para ele preocupada com o que ele disse.

Josep colocou a filha dormindo no banco de pedra da praia e entrou na feira de barracas coloridas, procurando Carles.

Enquanto andava pelas barracas e pela multidão que andava pela feira, Josep esbarrou num homem loiro de túnica vermelha como sangue.

Era Enric.

– Desculpa!

– Eu que me desculpo, Josep pelo esbarrão…

Josep ficou assustado:

– Como você sabe meu nome?

– Você é amigo do Carles, não é? Tá procurando ele, não?

– Sim… mas… Como você sabe de tudo isso?

– Eu sei de um jeito que você pode encontrar ele…

Dos bolsos da túnica, Enric sacou uma bússola.

– Toma; é uma bússola mágica pra encontrar gente. Eu também tenho "habilidades especiais" assim como vocês…

Josep recusou:

– Mas antes me fala como você me conhece ou conhece o Carles… é parceiro dele, é?

Enric sorria maliciosamente:

– É triste ser traído por um amigo assim, não?

– O que você tá dizendo?

– Aquilo que você se perguntou mais cedo pra sua mulher… Seu amigo sempre traiu você, sua mulher sempre te traiu… E ele vai trair você em Gibraltar e pegar as cartas para ele… Aceite esse fato Josep e você vai entender tudo o que já aconteceu com você na sua vida até agora, tudo!

O ferreiro congelou com aquela afirmação. Sua respiração ficou suspensa, seus olhos ficaram tristes e sua fala, trêmula:

– Eu não acredito em você!

– Pergunte a ele… se ele for seu amigo, se ele foi seu amigo ele vai te dizer a verdade… até!

Enric deixou a bússola nas mãos de Josep e sumiu na frente dele da mesma forma que sumiu na frente de Carles: sugado por uma espécie de buraco negro que apareceu do nada na frente deles.

Ninguém percebeu o sumiço, já que tinha muita gente indo, vindo e se perdendo no meio daquela multidão e no calor da tarde.

Usar aquele tipo de habilidade especial na frente das pessoas comuns era proibido pelas "autoridades", mas Josep entendeu que gente como ele e Carles se achavam no direito de fazer o que lhes dava na telha sem pensar nos outros.

Apertou aquela bússola com tudo nas mãos, chorando lágrimas de raiva nos olhos vermelhos como se naquele objeto que apontava na direção da praia pudesse esmagar também o amigo à distância só com a força do pensamento.


	8. A rasteira

VIII

No final, Carles voltou para a praia da barceloneta.

Encontrou Maria sentada, Meritxell dormindo ao lado dela.

Na feira, Carles sentiu que estava sendo seguido por alguém. Saiu pela lateral de uma das barracas e deu de cara com a praia de La Barceloneta novamente, tentando se reencontrar com Josep.

Quando Josep se aproximou de Carles o bastante para reconhecê-lo, gritou, correndo:

– Volta aqui Carles!

– Josep, você tá aí, é? Eu tava te procurando… Pra que tá correndo?

– Volta aqui, Carles, seu filho de uma rapariga!

Carles parou há cerca de uns dez metros antes de chegar no banco onde estava Meritxell.

– Qual foi, Josep?

– Qual foi o que, cara!

Carles viu que alguma coisa de errada havia acontecido com Josep.

O ferreiro estava com o punho direito no ar e corria direto para ele, querendo acertá-lo.

O malandro sabia que levar um soco da mão volumosa e calejada de Josep não seria nada bom.

Esfregou as palmas das mãos.

Uma espécie de círculo luminoso verde apareceu na palma das duas mãos.

Uma rajada de ar se formou nas mãos dele e ele arremessou com tudo contra os pés de Josep.

Ele tropeçou e bateu a boca no chão.

Levantou-se com a boca sangrando e os dentes trincando de raiva.

Preocupada, Maria correu até eles e Carles foi tentar levantar o amigo, mas Josep ergueu-se sozinho, levantou as mãos contra ele e empurrou-o contra Maria.

Os dois trombaram e caíram um em cima do outro no chão.

– Hey, cara, que negócio é esse?

– Vocês são tudo um bando de filhos da rapariga!

– Qual foi cara?

Josep se aproximou de Carles, chutou-o com vontade e agarrou-o pelo colarinho:

– Vamos voltar pra Girona e se preparar pra ir pra Gibraltar! Vamos voltar pra Girona e se preparar pra ir pra Gibraltar ou eu quebro essa sua cara aqui, cara! Você pode ser malandro, mas eu sou mais forte que você! Vamos embora daqui!

Josep jogou Carles contra Maria novamente e ficou olhando os dois até dar as costas.

Até mesmo passou pelo banco onde estava Meritxell e esqueceu da menina.

O sol da tarde já estava se pondo tornando o céu azul em laranja e a brisa marinha começava a ficar mais e mais fria.

O povo na feira estava diminuindo e algumas barracas eram desmontadas e postas na carroça.

Maria olhava os dois assustada.

– O que aconteceu com vocês dois!

– Cala a boca, Maria!

Carles pegou Meritxell no colo e andou alguns metros na areia atrás de Josep.

– Você vai pra Gibraltar, não vai?

– Mandei você calar a boca, Maria!

O grito de Carles fez Meritxell despertar chorando novamente, depois de tanto trabalho que deu para fazer ela dormir:

– Cadê o papai?


	9. A invasão

IX

Gibraltar.

A lua corria alta nos céus.

Gibraltar era uma imenso pedaço de rocha flutuando no mar grudado por terra apenas por uma faixa de areia.

A rocha não era maior que uma montanha, só tinha 400 milhas de altura, segundo as contas dos ingleses.

Na faixa de areia que dividia Gibraltar da Espanha, havia uma imensa linha de soldados britânicos armados de fuzis prontos para atirar, com seus casacões vermelhos, chapéu de veludo preto de três abas dobradas e calções brancos.

Nas praias do rochedo, barcos de patrulha pequenos, com soldados de fuzil nas costas e a mesma farda dos soldados de terra, circulavam com frequência, vigiando o litoral.

Do outro lado dessas linhas de soldados, algumas bolhas de ar se formaram perto das ondas que atingem a praia.

Eram Josep e Carles saindo das águas.

Uma bolha de ar cobria a cabeça deles e suas roupas estavam encharcadas.

As roupas de Josep estavam rasgadas e encardidas, com muitas manchas beges. Por outro lado, as roupas de Carles parecem que saíram do armário ontem mesmo.

Carles e Josep tocaram na bolha e ela estourou.

– Certeza que eles não viram a gente?

– Por isso que a gente veio de noite, não é, Josep! Você não queria estar aqui? Eu tou aqui com você? Não somos amigos? Pois pronto! Eu tou arriscando minha cabeça nesse inferno, mas já tou deixando um sistema na cautela pra nós invadir isso aqui numa boa! Vamos!

"Eu que estou arriscando a minha cabeça e mantendo a cautela, meu amigo, mas não é pra fugir dos ingleses não, é pra impedir que você fique com a arma dos inglese pra você!"

– Não fica parado aí, Josep! tem um trecho pra subir aqui!

O rochedo de Gibraltar era coberto por uma imensa floresta de árvores pequenas. Por lá, Josep e Carles subiram até o topo do rochedo e se mantiveram de cabeça baixa para não chamar a atenção.

Mas, por causa disso, não percebiam nada do que estava acontecendo acima das moitas.

ACDJP

De um dos barcos patrulha britânicos, um soldado observava com um binóculos os dois invasores do rochedo, de roupas molhadas, embrenhando-se na floresta do rochedo.

Carles e Josep foram detectados.

O soldado retirou duas pequenas bandeiras do bolso da farda vermelha e fez gestos com as mãos para os soldados que patrulhavam na praia usando as bandeiras.

Os soldados viram de imediato a gesticulação estranha.

– Você está vendo, soldado?

– Yes, Sir! Inimigos. Lado leste. Dois. Não são muitos, Capitão Firth, nós podemos chegar até eles e acabar com essa farra…

**– ****Espere, soldado, vamos dar corda pra eles se enforcarem; chame o coronel MacDonald e veja o que ele acha disso; sinto cheiro de alguma trama espanhola essa visitinha na nossa ilha… **


	10. A crise

X

Carles e Josep andaram até chegar no alto do rochedo, há 400 metros, e ficaram procurando pelo que poderia ser a fortaleza mágica de Clow.

O mar abaixo deles era visível e os ventos balançavam com força as pequenas árvores que cresciam arraigados ao rochedo, em meio à escuridão, tornando visível a posição dos dois.

No meio da floresta de árvores curtas, um teto azul inclinado apareceu.

– Olha lá, cara! Tamo perto!

Os dois correram até encontrar a casa.

O teto azul mostrou ser parte de um sobrado.

O sobrado era totalmente vermelho.

Havia uma varanda na frente da casa com teto azul também e alguns degraus de madeira elevavam a casa alguns centímetros acima das rochas.

As janelas eram quadradinhas, com as bordas feitas de madeira pintada de amarelo. Na entrada da casa, na varanda, havia duas janelas cercando uma porta preta no meio. A porta tinha um círculo mágico dourado no meio, na parte de cima.

Carles retirou um papel do bolso do terno que usava.

Era um papel que Carles havia recebido das mãos de Santi em Barcelona e havia um desenho nele feito por Pere Montserrat, seu assitente, com os detalhes do lugar onde estaria a arma dos ingleses.

Examinou o desenho dele com o desenho da porta e comparou os dois.

– É aqui, Carles?

– Sim. É essa casa mesmo! É aqui! A casa do tal mago onde estão escondidas a arma especial dos Ingleses…

– O mago Clow, as Cartas Clow…

– Como você sabe disso?

– O Pere me falou…

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

– Você não tá preocupado com a segurança, Carles?

– E você tá sentindo alguma presença mágica na porta, Josep? Eu não!

– Isso tá fácil demais…

– Agora deu pra dar uma de desconfiado? A gente tá aqui, droga, como você queria! Agora eu tou mais motivado ainda pra tirar a Meritxell das garras daqueles caras…

– A Meritxell?

Josep estranhou, enrugando a testa, apertando os olhos e aumentando o tom de voz.

Carles não falou nada.

– E que motivo é esse pra querer salvar a Meritxell, a minha filha?

Carles ia começar a responder Josep, mas, nesse instante, uma voz saiu do meio do mato:

– Alto lá!

Soldados britânicos saíram, com fuzis apontados para Josep e Carles.

Um homem com chapéu de plumas e detalhes dourados na farda vermelha e uma espada embainhada na calça branca apareceu. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e rugas, gordo e sem barba.

O homem olhava os dois como se estivesse diante de um cervo prestes a ser abatido.

– Aqui é o Coronel MacDonald! Pensaram que podia escapar? Estamos vigiando vocês desde que pisaram nesse rochedo, bando de ladrões! Pensaram que estavam na Espanha, é? Aqui é território de sua Majestade!

– E aí, coroa? Se tu encontrou a gente então é porque tu ainda não tá ligado no nosso sistema… – Disse Carles.

– Mas que raios de sistema é que você está falando?

– Nesse sistema aqui, coroa!

O coronel MacDonald não entendeu.

Carles bateu as mãos.

Uma nuvem de pássaros apareceu das moitas e pequenas árvores do rochedo e começou a atacar os soldados.

Os pássaros pareciam um enxame de moscas.

Os soldados tentaram atirar, mas não viam os pássaros. Os pássaros eram feitos de ar e atiravam a esmo no ar.

– Vamo, droga!

Carles arrastou Josep pelas mangas do terno surrado que ele usava e entrou pela porta da frente da casa, arrombando-a.

O coronel e uns poucos soldados que estavam do lado dele viram os dois entrando na casa.

– Coronel, não vamos fazer nada?

– Deixem esses merdas espanhóis se ferrarem lá dentro da casa… Daí vamos ver se aqueles outros "merdas" são leais a sua majestade…


	11. A casa

XI

Josep e Carles entraram na casa do Mago Clow, onde, segundo orientações de Pere, estariam guardadas as cartas que a Generalitat necessitava.

Por dentro da casa, as paredes não eram de madeira, mas de blocos. Um papel de parede roxo cobria a superfície das paredes. O teto e o chão eram de madeira e luminárias estavam penduradas no teto. Haviam quinas nas divisórias entre parede e chão, de madeira reforçada, com detalhes em vermelho.

O sobrado por fora parecia ser pequeno e não daria muito trabalho para ser explorado.

Mas, por dentro, estava cheio de corredores.

No começo, os dois correram, esperando que os soldados viessem atrás deles; precisavam ser rápidos e pegar logo as cartas e a chave! Porém, eles andaram e andaram pelos corredores, sem perceber, mas depois, se deram conta que caminhavam demais.

– Josep!

– Carles…

– Isso aqui virou um labirinto, cara! É por isso que eu não senti nada! Por isso que os caras não vieram atrás da gente até agora! Tamo ferrado!

Assim que Carles gritou, as paredes roxas começaram a se mover, separando os dois, depois elas pararam.

– Josep!

– Tou aqui, Carles, na parede na sua frente!

– Fica aí, cara, eu tou indo até você! Se eu encontrar as cartas, eu dou um grito!

– Tá…

"Se eu ficar aqui esperando, eu vou ser passado pra trás… Você vai fugir e eu vou me ferrar nas mãos dos ingleses… eu não…"

Josep andou pelos corredores e outra parede se moveu. Outra e mais outra parede se moviam e os caminhos se abriam e se fechavam,

– Cara! Essa merda tá se mexendo toda hora!

– Deve ser porque a gente tá se mexendo… Elas se mexem juntas… até mesmo quando a gente fala elas...

Assim que Josep gritou, uma parede se moveu. Os dois ficaram cara a cara e Carles viu que Josep estava se mexendo a todo tempo.

– Merda, Josep! Eu pedi pra você ficar parado!

– E sou só eu! Você também tá se mexendo e falando, droga! Não é só se mexer! É falar também.

Outra parede se mexeu atrás deles.

– Essa merda tá se mexendo porque a gente tá se mexendo com ela, poxa!

– Qual é a tua ideia então, gênio, pra gente sair dessa?

Uma parede atrás de Josep se mexeu.

Uma enorme biblioteca apareceu atrás deles.

Uma fraca luz prateada saía de uma janela no teto e iluminava aquela sala, fazendo os outros livros e prateleiras serem vistos.

No ponto onde a luz era mais forte, ela caía diretamente sobre um pedestal de madeira. No meio do pilar, havia um livro de capa vermelha com detalhes dourados e uma chave presa no livro com uma corrente dourada. A chave tinha forma de cabeça de pássaro.

"São essas as Cartas Clow?" – Indagou Josep.

Ele correu antes que a parede fechasse o caminho de novo, deixando Carles para trás.

– Josep, espera!

Carles correu até Josep, tentando alcançá-lo, mas, quanto mais corria, mais percebia que o barulho dos seus passos estava diferente.

O chão havia mudado.

De madeira, havia se transformado em vidro.

– Mas…

Com o peso de Carles, o vidro começou a rachar. Um fundo escuro era tudo o que havia embaixo dele.

– Droga! Que Merda!

Carles correu freneticamente até a biblioteca, mas uma parede apareceu entre ele e Josep.

Não era uma parede de pedra com papel de parede roxo. Era uma parede branca, brilhante, com algumas linhas arco-íris, como as ranhuras de uma pedra de mármore. Era uma parede feita de luz pura.

A rachadura do chão aumentava e o chão de vidro caía no vazio.

Carles desesperou-se.

– Droga! Droga!

Carles começou a atacar a parede de luz com magia aero de ar e, por um tempo, nada aconteceu, mas depois de uns golpes, a parede começou a se romper como uma cortina rasgada.

Carles aproveitou a brecha que apareceu e entrou na rachadura antes que o chão se rompesse sobre seus pés e a parede de luz voltasse a se fechar de novo.

Estava suando e sua respiração era ofegante.

Do outro lado, um pequeno corredor levava para a biblioteca.

Josep já estava lá.

Carles precisava correr.


	12. A armadilha

XII

Dentro da biblioteca, Josep virou a cabeça e viu os passos de Carles se aproximando dele.

– Espera, cara!

Josep apertou o passo e agarrou o livro com a chave em forma de cabeça de pássaro.

– Então esse é o livro das cartas… Foi fácil demais…

Foi nessa hora que o braço direito de Josep, o braço com que agarrava o livro das cartas, o braço desproporcional de onde vinha seu sustento, foi arrancado bruscamente.

Sangue espirrou por toda parte.

Josep agarrou o toco do braço que estava sangrando com as mãos.

Uma luz branca saiu de sua mão.

Estava tentando usar magia de gravidade pra estancar o sangramento e reverter o fluxo de sangue antes que desmaiasse pela perda de sangue, revertendo o fluxo de sangue.

– Mas…

Josep virou a cabeça e olhou o que havia arrancado seu braço.

Um leão enorme estava diante dele.

Já tinha ouvido falar da existência de muitos animais fantásticos com a forma de leão, como grifos, esfinges e quimeras, mas nada como aquele.

Era um leão de pelos dourados, armadura de jade, asas de penas igualmente douradas e um orbe rubi na testa e no peito. O leão devorava o braço de Josep com voracidade até engolir tudo.

– Mas, hein?

Assim que Carles perguntou, uma flecha de prata perfurou o seu ombro, saindo no peito.

– Droga! Tá formigando, tá ardendo! – Gritou.

Carles tentou tirar a flecha, mas quanto mais tirava, mais sangue saía da ferida e mais a dor que a flecha causava aumentava.

Um anjo apareceu, descendo suavemente do teto na frente de Carles. Seus olhos eram violetas, a mesma cor da orbe no seu peito, seu cabelo era prateado e suas vestes eram brancas e chinesas. Havia um arco sem flechas nas mãos. Nem mesmo aljava, aquele estojo para guardar flechas, tinha nas costas.

– Pensaram que ia ser fácil, é? Roubar as cartas da gente assim…

Josep sorria:

– Eu nunca pensei, nem mesmo imaginei que pudesse ser tão fácil, mas vocês dois parecem que não conhece nada da gente…

Carles olhou para o teto.

As duas criaturas mágicas ficaram confusas.

Do teto da biblioteca, havia uma janela por onde saia uma fraca luz lunar. A luz que saía de lá iluminava o pedestal onde estavam as cartas.

Carles sorriu e a janela quebrou-se.

Os pássaros de ar que Carles havia criado antes quando enfrentou os soldados ingleses, quebraram o vidro e saíram voando pela biblioteca, derrubando livros, atacando os gurdiões, fazendo um alvoroço todo.

Depois que os pássaros entraram, as estantes de livros tombaram uma a uma no chão como peças de dominó.

Era como se alguma força estranha estivesse puxando tudo para baixo.

Muitos livros rasgaram com a queda.

– Josep…

– Diga lá, Carles…

– Foi você, né? Essa ideia de derrubar os livros foi de puta merda!

– Eu sei, mas gente ainda tem que escapar…

Então, Josep e Carles esfregaram as mãos e círculos mágicos apareceram embaixo de seus pés.

Josep, como tinha poder de gravidade, de aumentar e diminuir a densidade dos corpos, fez com que seu peso, o peso do livro das cartas e o de Carles diminuísse até ficarem tão leves quanto uma pena.

Carles, aproveitando o gancho, criou uma espécie de redemoinho debaixo dos seus pés e dos pés de Josep.

Os dois e o livro das cartas subiram até a janela quebrada do teto e escaparam.

O leão dourado e o anjo prateado não puderam fazer nada. Confusos por causa dos pássaros invisíveis e da queda das estantes, tentaram atacar as ameaças, mas sem sucesso.

Restou aos dois ver os dois ladrões escaparem.

– Droga, Yue, você não acerta uma! – Disse o leão dourado.

– E tá adiantando muito cuspir fogo nessas coisas, né, Kero? – Respondeu o anjo prateado.


	13. A traição

XIII

Os dois aterrissaram no telhado da casa, pois vai que os britânicos ainda estavam ao redor da casa, aguardando por eles com o seus fuzis.

O livro caiu com tudo no gramado e com ele, ainda estava presa a chave do lacre..

Vendo que eles já tinham saído, pularam o teto do sobrado e correram pela mata do rochedo.

Assim que Carles pulou do telhado, tropeçou numa pedra, caiu e não se levantou mais.

A dor da flechada aumentou de uma vez quando pulou.

Colocou a mão na flecha prateada presa no ombro e quis gritar. Rasgou a manga da camisa com a boca e mordeu com tudo o pedaço rasgado, para os ingleses não escutarem a agonia que se encontrava.

Josep e Carles estavam horríveis.

A flecha no ombro de Carles não sangrava, mas produzia uma dor horrorosa que aumentava à medida que caminhava. Era como se tivessem colocado um espeto de ferro quente cheio de espinhos no ombro e o espeto girasse a todo instante, devorando tudo por dentro.

Josep também estava mal. Perdia sangue a toda hora e começava a ficar cambaleando como bêbado. Estava pálido, frio e ficava fraco a cada minuto que passava. Tentar estancar o sangramento com magia de gravidade apenas o cansava ainda mais.

Foi então que Carles estendeu a mão para Josep:

– Cara, tou lascado!

– Nós dois estamos lascados, meu chapa! Os ingleses vão encontrar a gente e adeus cartas!

– Mas ainda dá pra chegar em Barcelona… Mas temos que sair daqui agora…

– E como vamos chegar? Com pássaros de ar?

– Sim… eu fiz um grandão… tá lá perto do observatório… uns 20 metros daqui… Na encosta do rochedo… tá vendo lá?

– Sei…

O observatório que Carles falava parecia uma pequena torre de pedras brancas, escondido atrás do rochedo e dos arbustos há uns poucos passos de caminhada partindo do sobrado.

Foi nesse momento que uma voz saiu do meio dos arbustos.

– Cadê eles, Yue?

– Tão aí pelo meio do mato!

– Que meio do mato? Não tou vendo ninguém..

– Eles estão perto daqui… dá pra sentir a presença deles… um pouco fraco, mas dá…

– Eu acho que eles deram no pé…

– Eles não seriam tão burros de ficar aqui…

Carles se desesperou e a dor no ombro aumentou.

– Droga! Eles tão atrás da gente! Me levanta, cara! Ainda dá tempo!

Josep viu Carles com as mãos estendidas para ele, a cara se contorcendo por causa da dor.

E se lembrou da voz daquele homem loiro bonito de olhos azuis vestido de capa vermelha que lhe falou na praia:

"Seu amigo sempre te traiu. Sua mulher sempre te traiu…"

– Cara?

Do nada, Josep chutou com tudo a cara de Carles. O nariz dele quebrou.

– Qual foi!

– Você Vai ficar pros ingleses!

– Hã?

– Pensou que ia se deitar com a minha mulher e ia ficar barato, é? Eu vou me vingar de vocês com essas cartas aqui!

– Pera aí, cara!

– Você perdeu, Carles! Justo você, o malandrão! Sempre foi melhor que eu em tudo!

Josep deu as costas, pegou o livro das cartas que caiu no chão com o braço que estava bom e saiu andando.

– Eu sempre fui seu amigo, cara! Eu sempre quis que você soubesse toda a verdade!

"Então era verdade"

Josep até que se arrependeu por dentro de ter chutado Carles depois de tudo o que Carles fez por ele em Barcelona. Mas o orgulho ferido dentro de si era maior que qualquer gratidão.

Aquela confirmação era uma decepção forte por dentro, como um golpe que lhe causou uma tristeza, mas não chorou.

Entrou pelos matos, andou um pouco até o observatório e saiu voando pelos céus, com o pássaro enorme de ar que Carles havia criado para eles escaparem.

Restou a Carles ver tudo, até o amigo desaparecer; um ponto no horizonte.

– Tá aqui, Capitão Firth! – Disse Yue.

Um bando de soldados ingleses saiu do meio do mato junto com ele, Com fuzis nas mãos, apontando para Carles, agonizando de dor no chão.

O capitão Firth se aproximou de Carles com uma pistola apontada para ele e perguntou:

– Do you speak english?

– Falo, falo sim… Yes, I speak English...

– Então é você que é o ladrão?

– Sim, sou eu mesmo…

– Cadê as cartas?

– Nao tão comigo mais não…

– Ah, é?

O oficial chutou a cara de Carles.

– Procurem pelo mato! Elas deve estar escondidas por aí! Vocês, subam pelo telhado! Yue…

Os soldados se dividiram e começaram a investigar a área, mas Yue, o anjo prateado, interveio:

– Capitão, ele tá dizendo a verdade, eles estavam em dois. Um conseguiu fugir…

– Mas que droga! Procurem pelo rochedo! Ele não deve ter ido muito longe! Revistem tudo! Dêem o alerta!

– Eu não sinto mais a presença do outro, Capitão! – Disse Yue.

– Ele já deu o fora, seus otários! – Interrompeu Carles.

– O fora? O fora pra onde?

– Malandro que é malandro não cagueta os parças… só sei que ele tá muito longe daqui!

O Capitão Firth perdeu a cabeça:

– Espanhol de merda! Bando de vagabundos! Só querem saber de tourada e soneca!

O capitão Firth pegou a pistola e atirou no pé de Carles.

Nem a dor do tiro fez Carles sentir o impacto do tiro. A flecha de prata no seu ombro doía muito mais. Ele apenas deu risada.

Alguns soldados voltaram para ver o que aconteceu.

– Capitão, ouvimos um tiro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O capitão colocou uma bala na arma e apontou para Carles.

– Ou você fala, ou você morre.

– Vão à merda!

O capitão fez sim com a cabeça e os demais soldados que tinham voltado se posicionaram.

Carles já sabia seu destino:

– Josep, Você já acertou as contas comigo; não te devo mais nada! Sou cria dos Germans Sàbats, lá de Girona, Eu vou, mas vou com meu conceito no morro e com a minha moral que eu fui homem até o final.

Os soldados britânicos não entenderam nada do que Carles falou. Eles engatilharam os fuzis e fuzilaram Carles Roig ali no chão mesmo.


	14. A chegada (e o fim)

XIV

Josep voav com o pássaro de ar que Carles havia criado até Barcelona.

A viagem foi difícil, teve que passar por diversas nuvens de tempestade e enfrentou várias chuvas, além da ventania que insistia em mudar a direção do pássaro de vez em quando, mas o pássaro já estava bem guiado e voou direto para a Catalunya, apesar dos pesares.

Apesar de estar em um pássaro que já sabia onde ir e o que fazer, controlá-lo foi um pouco difícil, pois o pássaro era formado pela magia de Carles e, logo após saírem de Gibraltar, ele foi sentindo que a magia do seu criador diminuía com a distância. Por causa disso, muitas vezes sua altura caía, não conseguia fazer curvas direito, quase batia em prédios e sua velocidade ia reduzindo à medida que chegava em Barcelona.

Depois de quase um dia inteiro em cima do pássaro, Josep já começava a ver os muros da cidade condal.

O sol do dia seguinte já se punha do outro lado do monte Tibidabo e as muralhas da cidade nova e da cidade velha já dava pra ser vistas.

A altura do pássaro começou a cair e o teto do arsenal de guerra, prédio sede da Generalitat da Catalunya, começava a ser visto, da mesma forma que o teto dos outros prédios vizinhos e a imensa rua diagonal de Barcelona, que cortava toda a cidade e as copas das árvores do Parc de la Ciudadela, a praça em frente ao arsenal de guerra.

Miquelets e Coronelas, com fuzis nas mãos, na frente e em cima do telhado, viram o pássaro de ar se aproximar e apontaram os fuzis para o pássaro.

– O que é isso?

– Hey, espere, abaixe o fuzil, é o Josep!

– Josep?

– Ele voltou, ele voltou!

O pássaro de ar pousou no prédio e se desfez no ar.

O corpo de Josep caiu duro no chão plano de pedra do telhado do arsenal de guerra, com o livro das cartas Clow preso ao braço bom que lhe restava.

As roupas esfarrapadas que usava estavam tingidas vermelhas do sangue que saía do braço arrancado. Havia uma casca negra no ferimento, causada por um raio que havia recebido ao passar por uma nuvem de chuva. Seu corpo estava gelado depois de tanta chuva e vento que tomara no caminho de volta e depois de perder tanto sangue.

Os soldados o cercaram, examinando-o.

– Chamem o Presidente ou o Pere!

– Será que ele tá morto?

Um coronela se atreveu a tocar a testa dele:

– Ele ainda tá vivo, ardendo em febre!

Nessa hora, Santi Castel e Pere Montserrat apareceram no telhado, com seus gibões pretos como a noite. Eles chegaram perto de Josep e tentaram falar com ele:

– Josep, tá me ouvindo?

Ouvindo a voz do presidente, Josep se levantou como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico novamente, das inúmeras chuvas que atravessou.

Se levantou com tudo e nem parecia que estava quase morrendo.

Uma raiva crescente, contra tudo e contra todos cresceu dentro de si.

Santi e Pere ficaram surpresos.

– Josep! Que bom, que bom! Agora vem aqui e descanse! Estou vendo que a viagem foi cansativa e você tá precisando de cuidados, vamos fazer tudo e ainda mais; sua filha e sua esposa…

Josep não falava, nem reagia às palavras. Apenas olhava para um ponto fixo além de tudo o que estava na sua frente, o vazio como se existisse algo que queria alcançar e ainda não conseguia.

– Josep? Josep? (olhando para Pere) Pere, ajuda ele!

Pere, o porta-voz do presidente, tentou agarrar o braço dele, mas Josep empurrou o assistente com tudo no chão quando ele tentou segurar seu braço.

– Vocês são tudo um bando de filhos da mãe! República Catalã? Vai pro inferno!

Os coronelas estavam em alerta e pegaram em fuzis e pistolas.

– Maria… Eu preciso ver a Maria!

– Você vai ver, Josep! Basta que você me dê esse livro das cartas…

– Eu preciso saber, seu merda!

Todo mundo olhou Josep espantado.

Xingou, andou alguns metros e caiu duro no chão, morto finalmente.

O livro das cartas Clow com a corrente contendo a chave do lacre em forma de cabeça de pássaro, soltou-se com tudo dos seus braços.

Josep morreu, no dia 2 de agosto de 1714, sem saber se a pequena Meritxell era sua filha ou não, mas ciente de que foi traído a vida toda pelos seus amigos e todas as pessoas para quem deu o sangue.

FIM

À todos aqueles que me acompanharam até aqui, meu muito obrigado! Essa história foi feita pensando em vocês, pensando em levar pra vocês um texto de simples leitura, maas cheio de coisa para se pensar.

Mas isso não acaba aqu e tem mais, pois vou começar uma nova história, pois essa "canção de Josep Puigdemont" apenas foi o aperitivo e prólogo para ela: "Uma canção das Cartas Clow". finalmente teremos a presença do Mago Clow aqui! (E mais duas pessoinhas partes desse projeto "Canções" que eu tou começando e que vai culminar mais tarde nas "Canções de Sakura e Tomoyo"!).

Que Deus me ajude e me inspire e que ilumine o caminho de todos vocês! Muito obrigado mais uma vez e fiquem em paz! Sorte e Tranquilidade!


End file.
